james, edward and the billboard
by kristinalprime23
Summary: this is a request from tate310! after some nagging from him I am going to do her request. James is a little reluctant about being photographed for a new billboard but Edward reassures him that everything will be alright. and four new friends arrive on the island and these 4 engines hail from Glasgow, Scotland.
1. Chapter 1

the island of sodor was very busy this time of year and the engines of sodor where worked off their wheels one minute the had arrived and finished one journey then the next they had to take another journey it began to annoy the engines as they had the unmistakable feeling of de-ja vu.

one evening as the engines where at tidmouth sheds resting from a tiresome days work, sir topham hatt arrived with an announcement that hopefully would brighten up his engines spirit.

I know that all of my engines have been working their wheels with this extra work, he paused as the engines murmured in agreement, and I have some news for James and Edward two of my oldest engines. a billboard is to be made and the photographers have asked if I could have my two oldest engines painted in their old liveries maroon with black stripes and black with red stripes to show what sodor was like during the beginning days of our railway. and Gordon I am renaming the express it is to be called the wildnorwester.

and I have news for all my engines I know the increasing work load came unexpectedly but I am prepared for it. I have made a purchases from Glasgow, Scotland and they have agreed to send two of their remaining Caledonian 812 locomotives out of four they have left on the other railway.

sir topham hat held up his hand for silence, the engines hushed them selves.

they will be here by tomorrow morning at 8:17 a.m. before the wildnorwester is to be departing and Thomas could you do me a favor and shunt in the yards with Emily tonight and have the coaches to the platforms by 7:01 am? he asked the two love birds.

we will sir they said the all of a sudden Thomas spoke up in a different tone of voice that no one even knew he had.

we'll do it right away sirr, those coaches will be at yon platform before yah can say flying Scotsmen. he said with a thick Scottish accent.

well Thomas I didn't know you spoke Scottish? sir topham hat said.

ye never asked sirr. Thomas replied. and with that he and Emily chuffed off to do their shunting for that particular night.

then sir topham hat left the sheds.

the engines where excited their friends would be on a billboard showing what sodor was like during the early days of the NORTH WESTERN RAILWAY.

everyone except James, while he was glad to be repainted in his original paint he was a little nervous about being on a bill board again after he crashed into one before after Edward bumped him by accident.

Edward could see his friend was nervous about having an accident and crashing into another billboard.

he spoke up.

James, Edward asked.

what do you want Edward? James asked with a yawn.

I know your thinking about that incident with the billboard before but let me remind you that will not happen again. Edward stated.

your sure? James asked.

off course I am sure, James because believe it or not I am nervous too but for other reasons. Edward said. so you have nothing to worry about.

thanks Edward, I guess I needed that. James chuckled.

your welcome James now lets get some sleep tomorrow we go to the steam works to be repainted. Edward said. and together the two went to sleep.

The End?


	2. Chapter 2

the next morning as the fat controller entered his office an inspector approached him.

four engines you say? he asked.

yes sir. the inspector said.

well send the other two back,said sir topham hat, we bought numbers 67643 and 87435.

yes, said the inspector, but which two?

the fat controller stared at the inspector.

engines have numbers inspector remember we bought numbers 67643 and 87435. sir topham hat stated.

that's the thing sir, they say they lost their numbers on the way here sir. the inspector said grimly.

losing their numbers on the way? we see about that. the fat controller grabbed his top hat and went to the yards.

meanwhile at the yards.

James noticed four engines with no names nor numbers waiting near the coal hopper.

hullo there, what is yur name? the four asked.

um, my name is James. James stated. he had been repainted after the photographers had taken their photographs of both him and Edward earlier.

just then sir topham hat arrived at the yards.

hullo, James. he said.

then he looked at the four engines.

now which of you care to tell me who is who? he asked.

the two sets of twins looked at the fat controller with mild hurt looks on their faces.

sirr yea wouldna be thinking that we lost our number on purpose? the four asked.

then maybe you two can tell me your names along with the other two? sir topham hat asked.

off course sirr. said a female Scottish engine. I am jayln and this is my sister Hanna, and these to idle good for nothings are Kristopher and Jonathan.

of the introductions of said members of the two sets of twins two where indignant that their friend jayln messed up the first member of the second set of twins.

och now see here lassie, me name is kristoff, and not Kristopher. get it right. he said a little bit annoyed.

soory about that kristoff, but aye couldna resist the opportunity to tease you. she said apologetically.

well apology accepted. he said.

the fat controller turned and spoke to the inspector to have numbers placed on the four engines.

two of you are playing truant, and I am not going to have it here on my railway understand you four? the fat controller asked.

understood sirr. the four stated.

with that the fat controller left.


	3. Chapter 3

ye may have noticed you guys that yon painters forgot something. kristoff said to the other Caledonians that afternoon.

what did they forget? asked Jonathan.

they put bran new numbers on our tenders but none on uz. kristoff stated.

ye mean, asked jayln.

juist that. answered Hanna. huld your whesshed here comes yon inspector.

the inspector walked over to them.

ah numbers 44,45,46,and 47 here are Thomas, Emily, Donald and his twin Douglas, they will show you four around. the inspector stated.

soon they all were introduced and they quickly set to work, weather it be coaches or trucks they handled them smoothly.

now they where resting in the yards as they had finished there work up a while ago.

och that was hard work eh kristoff? asked jayln.

och, aye, replied kristoff.

just then James came in to the yards pulling Thomas and Emily by the couplings.

now what have I told you two about surprising me and the Scottish twins with your little activity? James asked the two.

uh not too? asked Thomas groaning after being dragged by the couplings.

right answer, said James. and what else have we learned?

um not too do it again? Emily asked.

right again. James said then he looked sternly at them.

if I catch you two doing this little escapade again I will ask the fat controller to paint the both of you red like me. James said sternly. is that clear?

yes, James. came the reply.

good now off back too work please. James asked. and try not too cause confusion and delay.

what was that about? asked Hanna in confusion.

oh that, Thomas and Emily are the newest love birds here on sodor but they tend to get a little wild. James stated.

and I would steer clear of henry and Gordon there bound too tease you and your whistles. he advised.

och dinna fash about uz will teach them not tae bug uz.


End file.
